earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Ayla Ranzz
History Pulse: 1992 - Present Ayla Ranzz is a Winathian and like most Winathians she was born with a twin. Her twin is Garth, a brother. That is particularly interesting as Winathians are rarely born with mixed genders. They are not what we humans would call fraternal/sororal twins, as they share an identical genetic sequence with the exception of their gender. This is caused by a rare Winathian mutation that resulted in the unborn Ayla changing her gender inside her mother's womb prior to her birth but after her and Garth's zygote split in two. This distinction makes Garth and Ayla as special on Winath as actual twins are among humans (well before fertilization techniques caused a spike in the number of births to have multiple children). But the Ranzz family was accustomed to rare births, having had a prior child born as a singling. While Garth and Ayla stood out for being something unusual they were viewed as a rarity. Their older brother Mekt stood out for other reasons. He was a singling, a freak, an outcast, and something to be avoided; but not to his siblings. The twins flourished due to their differences enhancing the richness of every experience. Physically, mentally, and socially, Garth and Ayla were practically the ideal Winathian pair. In their rural community, they were seen as celebrities who were on the path to something special. They wanted to take advantage of this opportunity and applied for military service to enhance their citizenship status to afford them better chances of getting a good education, holding public office, or pursuing any kind of lifestyle they could dream of in Winath's meritocratic society. For Ayla this was especially important as she knew she was attracted to females and pursuing such a lifestyle on Winath required high scores of citizenship. Still, despite how much Ayla was personally motivated, neither she or Garth felt like they could afford to neglect their brother and so they kept Mekt close and worked him to make sure he was going along for the ride with them. Even if Mekt threatened to drag them down, they agreed to go down together. In the service, Ayla and Garth had talents to work as space pilots and they made sure to help Mekt qualify to be their mechanic. They volunteered for the border patrols as it was the highest risk and had more opportunities to distinguish themselves and it did. While on Korbal, answering a distress call, the twins found a farm ravaged by massive wildlife. Mekt got spooked and opened fire on the beasts, provoking them to attack the Ranzz siblings. Garth lost his arm protecting Mekt and Ayla also ran in to save both brothers. During the scuffle, a lightning collection array overloaded. There was an explosion. The beasts were exploded or scattered, but the twins and Mekt were crackling with electricity. As Mekt ran off to call in a distress signal, Ayla stayed with the mortally injured Garth. That was the last thing Ayla remembered, until she woke up from cryo-sleep years later on Earth. Ayla slung lightning at DEO agents before Lucy Lane arrived with Garth. Garth calmed her down, caught her up, and convinced her to sign up to the Advena Legion.Oracle Files: Ayla Ranzz Threat Assessment Resources * Winathian Physiology * Mental Synchronization with Garth Ranzz * Electrokinesis and Psionic Resistance * Advena Legion Training ** Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Exceptional Pilot & Vehicle Operator * Advena Legion Equipment ** "Ring" (Gravity Dampening Belt) ** Select-Fire Handgun Trivia and Notes Notes * In the comics she is also known as Light Lass. Links and References * Appearances of Ayla Ranzz * Character Gallery: Ayla Ranzz Category:Characters Category:Advena Legion Members Category:Aliens Category:Electrokinesis Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Orange Hair Category:Orange Skin Category:Dating Characters Category:Twins Category:Public Identity Category:Female Characters Category:Psychic Link Category:Lesbian Characters Category:DEO Category:27th Reality